EW World
Electroworld (電気の世界;Denki no Sekai, "World of Electric") is a life-simulation MMO for the 7Si. It was developed and published by SeventhHeaven and was released on the 31st of July 2017 in Japan, America and Europe, 1st of August in Australia and 19th of August in Singapore. The game involves the player playing as a resident in Electric City, where they live among other players and NPC characters. Everyone starts out with a different role, but works their way up to get exclusive titles, such as mayor, banker and scientist. Like Animal Crossing, there is no prime objective in the game other than to explore the city and enjoy the neighbourhood while performing tasks such as communicating with citizens, fishing, shopping, catching bugs, scuba diving, kayaking and a lot more. In Electroworld, the time goes on like it does in the real world: it is a real-time simulator, and so on specific dates there are events and activities which are exclusive to that day. Fish will only come out when the time is right, as will bugs. Small shops will change their stock every day, while large shops will change their stock every week. All the buildings in Electroworld are accesible and there are no buildings which can not be entered. Furthermore, all of these buildings are unique and have different features. Gameplay In terms of gameplay, Electroworld is very similar to Animal Crossing, except with many more areas to go and things to do. The player can customize there house and garden, their clothes and, once they get up to mayor rank, they can take control of an area and can customize it. You can form bonds with the NPCs, talk to other friends online and invite them to your house, and you can get a job. The currency in Electroworld is the Bit (⭕️). To earn Bits you can sell furniture, electronics and games to the secondhand store, crustaceans and fish to the fishmonger, bugs, to the Scientific Institute of Entomology and food and fruit to the Food Warehouse. Character Customization At the beginning of Electroworld, you create your character using the Electroworld Chibi Maker, which allows you to design your own character. You can customize your hair, skin tone, eye colour, eyebrows, mouth, make-up and facial hair. Furthermore you can customize the clothes you wear with the small range already given to you. You may also choose your height and width. Upon arriving in the town, you recieve a questionaire which will determine what your characters personality will be like. The personalities which you can get are as follows: * Otaku * Beauty Guru * Jock * Epicure * Competitive * Studious House Customization In Electroworld, you begin with an apartment in the suburbs of Electric City, with two rooms, each 6 squares by 6 squares. Each room in your house can be designed with any specific furniture, from any set. You can also make your own furniture, like in MySims, except you must pay to make it at a carpenter. In order to get more rooms for your house, or, get a new house, you must go to the real estate agent in Electric City and pay your debt. You may hang things on the walls and also on the ceiling. In Electroworld, you can also design your garden if you have one. If not, you can always design your terrace, balcony or poolside, as you may get these depending on which style house you own. Holidays & Events * January 1st (New Years Day) * February 14th (Valentines Day) * February 19th (Chinese New Year) * March 3rd (Doll's Festival) * March 5th (Lantern Day) * March 30th (Flea Market) * April 4th (April Showers Day) * May 1st (Qingming Festival)